The present embodiments relate to adjusting a volume level of a communications unit.
During a magnetic resonance examination, it is important that there is communication between the patient, who is arranged for the magnetic resonance examination at least partially inside a patient examination region of a magnetic resonance device, and a medical operator in charge of the magnetic resonance examination, who may be in a control room during the magnetic resonance examination. The patient may inform the medical operator, for example, of his/her current condition hereby. The medical operator may also give instructions to the patient during the magnetic resonance examination (e.g., in the form of breathing commands and/or specific position instructions for the positioning of individual regions of the body of the patient for the magnetic resonance examination).
Communication between the patient and the medical operator occurs using a communications unit, which, in the vicinity of the patient (e.g., on the magnetic resonance device), has a microphone and a loudspeaker and in the vicinity of the medical operator (e.g., inside the control room), has a microphone and a loudspeaker.
During a magnetic resonance examination, a volume level is, however, partially (e.g., in the vicinity of the magnetic resonance device) so high that communication between the patient and the medical operator is barely still possible. Due to the loud noises caused by the gradient coils during a recording time of magnetic resonance data (e.g., the noises produced by the gradient coils) are transferred to the medical operator by the microphone arranged in the vicinity of the patient.